Aikatsu! Boys Episode 1/Transcript
(In a concert in an arena. Ten or more young boys are on the stage, and some of them hidden their tears. Camera focus on tall green haired boy with the mic. Yunho stands on the left side with some tall boys at the back of him) Woohyun: We are really sad about this news that White Star member and center Yunho Jin will graduate today. He and his family are going to move to Japan and we’ll surely miss him, although it will be a few metres away. We, Taemin, Sungmin and I, separate or as White Star together will try our best to stay in touch with him and he will always be with us for many years to come. Congrats on your graduation Yunho! (Woohyun grabs a bunch of flowers to Yunho, who is at the front. They both hug while the other boys clapped. A tall man passes Yunho a mic). Yunho: Thanks for the flowers. I’m glad that I have this opportunity not to be a trainee but also a White Star member. I hope this memory will last forever. Thanks for all the support and thanks to the friends which I have made. (Yunho bows, and people clap. Scene changes to backstage of White Star. Yunho is packing his bag just before he leaves the arena and Sungmin, a blue haired boy is also packing his bag) Sungmin: Yunho, just before you leave, I want to give you something. (Grabs a red tiny box) This is for you. (Yunho opens the box, which inside is a necklace saying “I love you” on the front side and “My friend” in the back side, both in Korean) Yunho: Thanks! I’m really going to miss you. You’ve been my friend since debuting as a trainee and I’ll never forget how much you mean to me. Sungmin: (puts his left hand to Yunho’s left shoulder) Thanks for the kind words. I’ll miss you. (A short yellow haired boy opens the door) Taemin: (enters from the door) Sungmin! We have to leave now! (Yunho and Sungmin hug tight, both having tears in their eyes. Taemin walks to Yunho and hugs him, while Yunho brushes his hair. Sungmin and Taemin left, and Yunho’s mother arrives) Yunho’s Mom: Yunho? Yunho: Hey Mom! (Yunho’s Mom walks in) Yunho’s Mom: How was it, dear? Yunho: It was fun. I mean, I loved every single part of it. Yunho’s Mom: I want you to have this when you are in Japan. (Yunho’s Mom grabs a diary from her handbag and lends it to Yunho) Yunho: (to the audience) This is when I start to realize that I’m now narrating to you about my adventure in Japan....from a diary. Look, other boys might not be interested in this but I’m actually happy about it. It seems cool to have one! Especially because I’m going to be a famous idol not in my hometown, but somewhere near it. So, starting from now, my passionate Idol Activities- Aikatsu will start! (The opening begins and after the opening, Yunho and her mother are cleaning Yunho’s room) Yunho: So what do you want to do in Japan, Mom? Yunho’s Mom: I’m not sure. All I wanted to do currently is get a job. Maybe we should explore later. Yunho’s Dad: Maybe I’ll give him a chance to explore Tokyo. Come on Yunho! Yunho: (runs downstairs to his Dad) Alright! Yunho’s Dad: Let’s go! (Yunho and his dad goes from their house to the train station. They stop at the end of Meiji Shrine, where Yunho hears some music coming forward from the bridge that they are walking to) Yunho: Dad! Dad! Let’s go there! Yunho’s Dad: What’s there? Yunho: Music! I want to listen to it! Yunho’s Dad: Okay. You follow the lead. (Yunho runs to follow the music, and founds himself watching a television screen of 2ELECTRiC with some girls older than him, and his jaw drops. The 2ELECTRiC members perform Take Me Higher): Ryo: Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete Ubai toru, Femme fatale no inryoku Ryo/Kazyua: I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby Kazuya: Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo Mitsumeteru hoshi, flare no hikari wa Yurameite iru dress no yō deshō Ryo/Kazuya: I know You want to touch me free Ryo: Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite Respect shiau basho Kazuya: Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara Chance muda ni shinaide Ryo: Dōzo, motto chikazuite Please Take Me Higher Dakishimete odori mashō Kazuya: Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de Ryo/Kazuya: Kagayakeru wake janai (At that time, Yunho saw them doing an unit appeal, and his eyes turn wet. He looks at the girls who were fangirling over) 2ELECTRiC, Take Higher Electronic, Star Higher Too Electric, Take Higher 2ELECTRiC, Continue Try (Yunho and his dad were walking from the bridge of where the performance was) Yunho: That was awesome! I wished I came to their school. I need to find out where are they from! Yunho’s Dad: Looks like your life is changing for the better Yunho. You still wanted to be a idol, don’t you. Yunho: A J-Idol now- or what thing that they were doing. I saw some neon green lighting stencils on that green guy and I saw some graffiti on that red guy. (Picture fades to 2ELECTRiC, showing their idol aura and unit appeal) I also saw them dancing around a background and doing some poses (clouds fade the picture and Yunho does the poses) Yunho’s Dad: They might be familiar. They might be Aikatsu idols. They are very popular in Japan. Yunho: Aikatsu? Hmm… (Yunho looks up Aikatsu on his laptop, and found 2ELECTRiC. There is a page all about them, and how famous they are, and what school they go to. He writes in his diary all about it) Yunho: (reading his diary) So that is the story of how they got formed- in this school called Kitagawa Boy Academy. This school, which I researched was made in the summer after the principal Katsuki Jinno-san graduated from college. This school was available for boys who wanted to become Aikatsu idols and follow their dreams to succeed their role models, who have been alumi in this school. And that’s what I am going to do. I am going to audition for Kitagawa Boy Academy-'' (He stares at the audition board which is above the notices on the school website, which says in neon blue: AUDITIONS WILL BE TOMORROW AT THE SCHOOL HALL! BE PREPARED -KATSUKI JINNO) ''TOMORROW?! To-to-tomorrow? I don’t have a J-idol experience yet! How do I audition? Maybe I should start training now. (Looks at the alarm clock, which says 6:45) Oh shoot! I have dinner in 5 mins, and then a shower after that- I’ll never make it! Well, I will have dinner in my room, if that’s the case- but what should I perform? Ah, a K-Pop song? Let’s see, which songs I know best? Ah! Lucifer! I used to love this song when I was in Grade 3! I’ll perform that, but let me learn Nihongo first, and find the Japanese version of this song! Besides, K-Pop idols performed so many J-Pop songs! Got to go! (Picture of a white banner with calligraphy saying “Let’s learn Japanese!” appears, and guzheng music plays for 5 seconds) (It was the morning before the audition, and Yunho was writing in his notebook the Japanese alphabet with Korean words to know what it sounds like. Then he wrote down the Korean symbols on the Japanese romaji to Lucifer. He stands up turns on the karaoke and it clicks three times, letting him know when to perform, he took a deep breath, but then laughed because he made a mistake. While the instrumental to MY SHOW TIME plays, he does his dances and uses a hand as a microphone to let him sing. After the music finishes, he grabs his phone and looks at how many hours does he have left. The phone says 3 hours) Yunho: Guess I should leave early! (smiles and runs out of the house) Yunho’s Mom: Good luck on the audition dear! (smiles and waves as Yunho runs) Yunho’s Dad: Great job of attending it, son! Yunho’s Mom: Your Korean doesn’t make sense at all, dear… (Yunho runs to the train station, when he looks at the location of where the school is. He finds Akihabara, the station where the school is. He looks at his pointer finger and follows it within the map) Yunho: From the purple line in Shibuya to Omode-santo to interchange to the orange line, then interchange to the grey line from Keisei-ueno, and then bingo! Akihabara! I am supposing to take the rapid lines, so how long until the train to Omode-santo…(stares at the train banner that says Omode-santo: 1 min) EH? ONE MINUTE! (runs to the train) (Scene fades to Akihabara Park, where the school is located. Yunho runs to the school entrance, where many boys are talking and texting their phones. While walking around the entrance, Yunho sees Masato wink at him while talking to other boys and gives a little wave. He then sees Katsumi sitting down at the top of a brick way besides the school gates, and Katsumi humps, leaving Yunho sighing. At the school gates he sees Nao gasping and waving at him with a big smile) Nao: Hey there! I saw you yesterday in Harajuku! You made me realized that I ain’t the only fanboy there, so that’s awesome! Yunho: You did saw me watch the show? (feels confused and shy) Umm..didn’t recognize you were there but that’s cool. Nao: You wanted to become an idol, like me, so that’s why I was waiting for you- to see you get the chance! Oh! I’m Nao Tachibana, a trained model and singer. I have been trained from both my parents and a child modeling agency from my birthplace- Osaka! (Nao hands a picture to Yunho which is a picture of Nao modeling as a child) Yunho: That looks cute and cool at the same time…(giggles). My name is Yunho Jin. Nao: Eh? Are you a foreigner? Yunho: Yep, from South Korea. Pretty far away but I can handle Japanese easily. It’s all thanks to my notebook and some research. Nao: (looks at the notebook) Woah~ That’s so cool! Announcer: Attention all auditioners! The auditions will start in 5 minutes, so we are going to do this in a random letter order- so the boy names starting with sa, se, shi, so, su, ya, yo and yu will like to line up for auditioning, please? Yunho: (in shock) Yu? I’m in the first group? I haven’t even done well in practising! Ai-ya! Nao: It’s okay. I’ll watch you from the TV screen at the reception. Do you best, okay? Yunho: Yep! Thanks for supporting me! (Yunho follows some other boys as they go to backstage of the hall stage, where the auditions take place. He sits down in the backstage’s red couch and takes a deep breath) Yunho: (whispers to himself) Come on Yunho... Helper: First up, can we have Yunho Jin, all the way from South Korea! (The other students clap as Yunho comes up to the stage and takes a deep breath) Katsuki: So you are the Korean exchange auditioner, right? Alright, good luck! (Yunho starts to do his beginning position of his chosen song Lucifer, and his legs are shaking. Kurumi and Airi watch him from the crowd of girls) Kurumi: (whispers to Airi) Is he alright? Airi: (whispers back to Kurumi) He might have been nervous. You know we have students who do that as well. Remember Miki-san? Kurumi: (whispers) Of course I do! (giggles) Yunho: My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu has begun! (Lights come down to Yunho and he smiles) Yunho: Sou kakusu koto sae dekinai nogareru koto nado mou docchi mo dekizu ni nee doushitara ii no? tada hitotsu negau yo mada aishite kureru no naraba mou owari ni shite Her whisper is the LUCIFER sokubaku suru dake no ai nado muimi de dakedo murishite dou ni ka tsunaide kita Everyday kaihoushite kuretara zutto sou kimi dake aiseru hazu that I swear kimi to hajimete shisen ga butsukatta toki mabataki no aida de sae mo eien ni tsuzuku you de (moshikashite) chokushi sae mo dekinai tajiroi de kimi ga boku no subete wo moyashitanda Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic (Miki arrives to visit Kurumi and Airi and looks at Yunho, and smiles, and her eyes turn wet. Nao watches it and jumps and punches his hands in the air, which makes other students look at him in confusion. Masato and Katsumi are also looking in fascination. Yunho does a dance break with his and he does a Cool Flash special appeal in the end of the break) Yunho: sokubaku suru dake no ai nado muimi de dakedo murishite dou ni ka tsunaide Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic mitsumerarete ugokenai maryoku wa　LUCIFER (Crowd cheers and Yunho bows and waves) Yunho: Umm...thank you. (Helper runs and whispers to Katsuki something and Katsuki smiled back) Katsuki: He is the first person to pass. He was nervous at first but he didn’t give up. His audition wasn’t an audition to be in this school- it was an audition to be the top idol. (Yunho departs and runs out of the school entrance when he has been stopped by Miki) Miki: Eh...hehehe...you were awesome...I’m Miki from Hanabira Girl Academy! Yunho: Hanabira Girl Academy? The name sounds familiar… Miki: A rival school. I hate the rivalry between them, and so does my friends. Anyway, I want to produce you in the future so I can be successful! Would that be helpful? Yunho: Well...looks like we need to have chances to be successful, both solo and if we are working together. Well, I would decide later but I would like to thank you for the offer. Miki: Oh, you are welcome! Anyway, I must go. It was nice to meet you! (Miki walks back and Yunho exits the school entrance and scene changes to him looking up some videos on TextandPost, when he posts blogs or tweets, videos, messages or chats with someone online and sends emails on this website. He sees a video saying “GREATEST AUDITION IN THIS SCHOOL”, which is him performing, and his eyebrows quirked) Yunho: That’s....me? What? And people are commenting on how my voice and dance moves are awesome- so that could mean I can pass? Oh what a shame- no I can’t! I’m not ready to be that type of my idol. But I have a grown mindset currently- so that means I can grow and remember everything. My mom is a expert on brains and sociality. So I won’t give up now! I will give up when I finish this! Yunho’s Mom: Yunho...I just heard you won. (smiles) Congrats, now go to sleep. Yunho: Umm...yeah sure. Yunho’s Mom: Next week, you will be an idol, like your Korean old idol days. (The computer beeps, saying that Sungmin wants to chat with Yunho) Sungmin: Hey Yunho! How is it going, my friend? Yunho: Going well- I just passed an audition for a new idol school. Sungmin: So you are wanting to still live in the idol dream, eh? You are just like your Korean self. Glad to see you pass. Yunho: Thanks. How are the trainees doing? Sungmin: We went well today. We just performed at a debuted band’s mini live show, which I forgot the name of. They had Woohyun’s brother there, but sadly Woohyun was sick, so I was lucky to be chatting with his brother in the MC. Sounds cool, eh? Yunho: You would be a great idol when you will debut. Let’s make our dreams come true together, okay? Sungmin: Yep! (fist punches Yunho on the laptop) Yunho: Anyway, I have to rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Sungmin: Bye! It was nice to chat with you! Yunho: Bye! (Yunho closes his laptop and gets ready to go to bed. He looks at the window and smiles at the TV) Yunho: I won’t say an annyeong to White Star yet, but I will say an annyeonghaseyo to my journey of Aikatsu!. (Yunho closes his curtains and the ending flashes) Yunho: Next episode- my second day here at Kitagawa Boy Academy. After success in the audition performance, I had a chance to do a duet performance with my new roommate Nao. How am I going to work with him? His personality is hard to deal with- find out in Aikatsu Boys Episode 2: A Duet with My Roommate! Category:Aikatsu! Boys! Transcripts